Amor eterno
by Maride de Grand
Summary: "Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando".


Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a la escritora Mizuki y la dibujante Igarashi, no obstante, el poema que leerán a continuación es de mi autoría e inspiración.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor eterno<strong>_

_**Por: Maride White**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a todas las Terrytanas: declaradas o i<strong>_**_ncógnitas_**_**...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta es la historia de un lord<strong>_

_**Que se enamor_**ó**_ de una chiquilla.**_

_**Una pequeña achispada**_

_**Que acab_**ó**_ con sus manías.**_

_**...**_

_**Con su peculiar forma de ser,**_

_**Corrigió aquel chivo sin ley.**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Le enseñ_**ó**_ que el alcohol**_

_**No era la mejor opción**_

_**Para llamar la atención.**_

_**Y que el cigarro no era bueno**_

_**Para ningún muchachón;**_

_**Que podía hacer otras cosas**_

_**Si tenía motivación.**_

_**...**_

_**Con s_**ó**_lo un poco de amor,**_

_**Transformó en esclavo al señor…**_

_**Y en un corto lapso de tiempo**_

_**Le enseñ_**ó**_ una gran lección:**_

_**...**_

_**Que valía por lo que era…**_

_**Cuando se mostraba, cual papel,**_

_**Transparente y siendo él.**_

_**...**_

_**Viendo más allá de lo evidente,**_

_**Descubrió a un joven valiente**_

_**Que soñaba en el futuro**_

_**Con ser alguien diferente.**_

_**...**_

_**El que cre_**í**_a que en las tablas**_

_**Podía ser quien anhelaba**_

_**Y a la vez no ser nada.**_

_**Porque vivía, vidas prestadas.**_

_**...**_

_**Con esa señorita construyó**_

_**Un castillo de ilusiones;**_

_**Donde él sería el rey del juego,**_

_**Ella la reina de sus amores.**_

_**El detonante de todas sus pasiones.**_

_**...**_

_**Pero sucedió algo inesperado…**_

_**Que acabó con lo soñado**_

_**Y no contaron, entonces,**_

_**Con el apoyo adecuado.**_

_**...**_

_**Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza**_

_**Y el amor seguía su danza**_

_**Pero otra vez, en asechanza,**_

_**La tragedia se encontraba.**_

_**...**_

_**Al final de la revuelta;**_

_**Fueron v_**í**_ctimas de aquellas tretas,**_

_**Y quedaron acorralados**_

_**En el angosto sendero**_

_**Que había marcado el "destino"...**_

_**...**_

_**A pesar del amor tan grande,**_

_**El egoísmo y el honor**_

_**Dictaminó separación.**_

_**...**_

_**¿Cómo sigo adelante**_

_**Cuando mi corazón no late?**_

_**El aire no llega a mis pulmones**_

_**Porque soy un muerto**_

_**Con capacidad de caminar…**_

_**Pero a_**ú**_n así, la gente,**_

_**Me llama mortal.**_

_**...**_

_**Pero… ¡no todo esta perdido!**_

_**En la lejanía, se distingue un brillo.**_

_**Un lindo ángel pecoso**_

_**Se vislumbra**_

_**En el camino.**_

_**Regresando así, la vida para conmigo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pareciera que fue ayer<strong>_

_**El día que nos separamos…**_

_**Quién diría… que hace 20 años**_

_**Desde que tú y yo nos casamos.**_

_**...**_

_**Y el amor sigue latente**_

_**Como la primera vez, que te vi,**_

_**en el barco.**_

_**...**_

_**Esta noche, te delinear_**é**_ con mis caricias**_

_**Como aquella primera vez**_

_**Que nos exploramos.**_

_**Cuando éramos dos adolescentes**_

_**Que soñaban tener**_

_**El futuro entre sus manos.**_

_**...**_

_**Empero, esta vez no hay pudor ni deber,**_

_**tan solo las ansias locas**_

_**de un hombre... y una mujer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas tardes!<strong>

**Este es mi segundo poema para Fanfiction; espero que les haya gustado.**

**Externo mi agradecimiento a todas las que me animaron a publicar, de manera muy especial a mi hermana, asesora/editora, Wendy Grandchester, por su paciencia y por su instrucción en estas cuestiones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por sus lindas palabras para con "Ventanas del ama":<strong>

***Wendy: Reiteradas gracias hermana por tus palabras, confianza y acompañamiento.  
><strong>

***EriAleSir: Como s**ó**lo Terry inspira.**

***Rose De Grandchester: Gracias amiga, por tu apoyo, tus porras y por leer.**

***Lizzy Conrwell: Es que a**sí ** es como lo percibo. Que bueno que te guste. Siempre que me inspire, por aqu****í **** me veran. **

**Ya sabes que me encanta tu fic.**

***Candice Graham: Gracias por tu cariño y por creer en **mí**. Ya sabes que hay amores que se quedan en nuestros corazones. ¡Ja! Ven a echarnos la culpa de tu sentimentalismo. Ja ja ja ja...**

****Más** te vale que me respetes.**

***Dulce lu: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara.**

***Mayuel: Gracias... **Así **mismo, ¡nadie! Ninguna es inmune; o lo odian o lo aman pero nunca indiferentes.**

***LizCarter: Muchas gracias por la acogida. Uy si... ¡hasta el infinito y mas **allá**!**


End file.
